Érase una vez
by Sayuri Kazemaru
Summary: Érase una vez... ángeles contra demonios... Los demonios siempre son los malos ¿no? ... pero quien dice que uno no puede ser bueno... *Riren/AU/BL* -Capitulo 5 Subido-
1. Prologo: El inicio de todo

Hola! Bueno... este es mi primer trabajo sobre Singeki no Kyojin... espero les agrade.

* * *

**Advertencias:**

**Esto es BL, [si no te agrada tienes todo el derecho de salir de aquí].**

**Es un AU [Universo Alterno]**

**Rivaille x Eren... **

**Absolutamente NADA me pertenece... todo es de sus respectivos autores.**

* * *

**_**Reeditado: Gracias a los comentarios positivos que recibí en este one-shot eh decidido continuar con la historia... Entonces esto se podria considerar como el prologo de una historia que contara con aproximadamente de cinco a seis capitulos**_**

* * *

"_**Érase una vez un ángel moribundo tendido en la bruma… y un diablo se arrodillo junto a él y le sonrió"**_

En un lugar lejano, en medio de un campo de batalla, yacía un ángel moribundo, envuelto por la bruma de aquella guerra sin fin, veía venir su final…

Hizo un recuento de su vida… aquella vida que fue manchada por la guerra, aquella vida que dedico a matar… aquella vida que fue una porquería, jamás conoció el amor, jamás tuvo tiempo de nada mas…

Y ahora… acaso… ¿acaso ya estaba muerto y se había ido a un lugar mucho mejor?

Aunque aquello era más que _imposible_ para alguien como el que dedico su vida a matar….

Pero aun así, no podía explicar que eran aquellas preciosas esmeraldas que le miraban… preocupadas, recelosas, confundidas y angustiadas…

-Acaso… ¿Vie…nes a rematar…me… tu estu- estúpido monstruo?-

Sí, bueno, para ser un ángel era bastante mal hablado.

Aquel demonio de ojos verdes soltó un suspiro antes de sonreír - Para ser un serafín eres bastante grosero-.

-Solo lárgate y déjame aquí… o…mejor aun… remátame, para que acabes con mi sufrimiento… anda te doy el honor de alardear que… mataste a uno de los serafines… más fuertes…-

-No creo que sea lo más apropiado…-

-Solo… por favor, dame muerte…- cerro sus relucientes orbes grises- estoy preparado para ello.

-creo que hare algo mucho mejor-

El joven de cabellos azabaches de_ verdad esperaba_ que el joven demonio acabase con su sufrimiento… a cada respiración sentía como mil agujas le perforaban el pecho… La herida que iba desde su hombro izquierdo hasta debajo del pezón derecho le había dejado desangrándose… solo le esperaba la muerte segura, o al menos eso creía….

Sintió un dolor punzante… ¿acaso se había tomado literalmente sus palabras y de verdad le remataria? , como pudo volteo a ver a aquel personaje que tenia enfrente, le vio sin playera dejando ver su bien formado pecho… y descubrió con sorpresa que aquel dolor no era otra cosa, si no un torniquete para detener la sangre.

-¿Sabes? Te recomiendo que sigas vivo… dicen que la muerte es muy aburrida- Le sonrió ladeando la cabeza.

-Lo intentare- sorprendido se di cuenta de que le había devuelto la sonrisa… una sonrisa débil, pero sonrisa al fin y al cabo.

Se encontró deseando alargar la mano y tocar la mejilla de aquel ser hermoso de cabellos castaños, de_ "aquel demonio"_ le corrigió su mente… Pero no podía hacerlo…en primera porque le faltaban fuerzas y en segunda porque no quería manchar con sangre el bello rostro del otro joven.

Pareció que le leyeron la mente, pues aquel castaño le acaricio suavemente la mejilla, el tiempo se detuvo, un ínfimo rose fue lo que compartieron en aquel lugar, antes de que la realidad les cayera como una cubetada de agua fría, en forma de grito con una voz femenina…

-¡EREN! ¡¿DONDE ESTAS?!-

Y así…aquel chico llamado Eren corrió de ahí, impidiendo que sus colegas llegasen hasta donde se encontraba el ángel herido, no podían saber que le había ayudado a un enemigo con la _esperanza _de que sobreviviera…

"_**Érase una vez un ángel y un demonio que se enamoraron… pero su historia no tuvo un final feliz"**_

* * *

**Bueno... ¿que les pareció?... se acepta cualquier critica, comentario, tomatazo u lo que sea...**

**Por cierto... Me piratie(?) la trama de un libro que acabo de leer... no pude resistirme... ademas tenia ganas de escribir algo Riren  
si alguien adivina cual libro es... le prometo un One-shot de su pareja favorita ^^ **

**Sin mas me despido... hasta la proxima!**


	2. Chapter 1: Despertar

**Buenas Tardes, noches, días u lo que sea en donde viven xD **  
**Como lo prometido es deuda, decidí continuar con lo que al principio se suponía que seria un one-shot.  
Espero que les agrade. **

* * *

_**Como TODOS sabemos nada me pertenece, quizás la trama, los personajes son de su respectivo autor.**_

**Advertencias: AU| BL| lenguaje un poco vulgar|**

* * *

_-Eren…- le llamo acariciando su rostro._

_-Aquí estoy Rivaille…- Le sonrió posando su manos sobre la que el otro tenía en su mejilla…_

_Este ángel sin corazón se sentía feliz, por primera vez en su vida se podía permitir el lujo de amar, aunque fuese un enemigo… él sabía que le amaba…._

_O eso creía…_

_Sintió como, de repente un cuchillo le atravesaba el corazón… y lo último que pudo ver fue la cara sonriente de su asesino…  
-E…eren… _

Aquel ángel se despertó sobresaltado, no estaba con Eren, no estaba muerto… estaba en una cama mullida tapado por sabanas blancas, trato de Levantarse, y tratar de entender donde se encontraba, pero un dolor en su hombro…izquierdo se lo impidió, noto que lo tenía vendado y también parte del pecho.

Dolía como los mil demonios! ¿Qué carajo le había pasado?, se volvió a recostar cerrando sus ojos… apreciaba la tranquilidad que envolvía esa habitación, eso el permitía relajarse de semejante _Pesadilla_ que había tenido…

Hasta que…

-¡Hola Enanin! ¿Cómo te sientes?- Pregunto una chica de gafas, de hermosa belleza, cabello castaño amarrado en una coleta & alas que emitían calor como las suyas propias.

-Tsk! Estúpida cuatro ojos… ¿podrías hacer menos ruido?-

-O cierto, lo siento, se me olvido que estabas convaleciente… -

-Por cierto… ¿Qué paso?-

-¿No lo recuerdas?- pregunto curiosa, no sabía que el estado de su amigo fuese tal.- Erwin y yo te perdimos durante la batalla contra las bestias esas… y cuando te encontramos estabas medio muerto, en un charquillo de sangre.

Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa, ¿De verdad alguien había podido con él?

-Si bueno,- prosiguió Hanjie- si no fuese porque alguien se apiado de tu alma ya estarías más que muerto-

- a que te refieres? –

-Bueno, te encontramos con un torniquete, era una playera verde... – por fin hablo el hombre rubio que había entrado junto con la castaña.

Y como si eso, hubiese activado un interruptor en el cerebro de Levi, recordó todo lo acontecido anteriormente, el cómo se distrajo en la batalla por tratar de salvar a un compañero de aquella estúpida mujer de cabellos lacios y negros, pero fue en vano, su compañero murió y lo hirieron de gravedad a él, también aquellos ojos verdes, que le salvaron, junto con una voz conocida que gritaba el nombre de aquella bestia…

-Eren…- susurro, para sí mismo.

-¿Dijiste algo?- carajo! Nada se le iba a esa loca.

-¿ya recordaste el nombre de tu salvador o salvadora?- pregunto a su vez Erwin.

-No dúo de imbéciles… dije que si se pueden largar porque necesito pensar-

Nunca habían visto a su amigo así, ellos pensaron que quizás se debía al impacto de que siendo considerado el más fuerte entre aquellos de su raza, se viese derrotado por las espadas, (porque era obvio que aquella herida había sido provocada por espadas), de algún demonio, así que sin más, salieron de la habitación dejándole solo.

Pero no podían estar más equivocados, el hilo de sus pensamientos solo llevaba una dirección y era encontrar a su salvador de ojos esmeraldas.

* * *

**Bueno, ¿que les pareció... si, puede que este un poco corto, pero prefiero traerles algo corto y relativamente "bueno" a traerles algo largo y sin pies ni cabeza xD**

**Perdón por cualquier falta de ortografía que puedan encontrar.**

* * *

**_Respuesta a los reviews anónimos del capitulo pasado._**

**YukoSama: **Parece ser que fuiste la ganadora..., tome en cuenta tu idea, y haré un fanfic de varios capítulos en lugar de dejarlo simplemente como un two-shot. Gracias por el review.

**tomatito:** Gracias por el review. Si lo continuare, ya se que en un principio no se nota el "seme" poder de Levi, pero veras que conforme se desarrolle la historia, sera un seme rudo & macho (?).

**Aylu:** Antes que nada, gracias por el review, si entendí tu metáfora & la tomare en cuenta, aunque algo me dice que querías jugo cuando pensaste en ella xD en cuanto a lo de utilizar como tal TODA la trama del libro... yo preferiría que no, son tres libros & de esos de 550 hojas, quizás, lo use en algunos capítulos como referencia, pero en si lo que me imagino es diferente a lo que esta escrito en los libros. PD. Obvio tendrá un final feliz... espero (?).

* * *

**Si mas que agregar, me despido.. hasta la proxima! **


	3. Los demonios también pueden sufrir

**Hola!  
Buenas tardes, noches días u lo que sea en el lugar del mundo donde viven... **

**Aquí**** les traigo el segundo capitulo un poco mas largo que loa anteriores. En este capitulo veremos a Eren y un poco de sus historia...  
Espero les agrade.**

****Nota: el titulo alternativo para este capitulo era: "El Sufrimiento de un demonio"... pero suena mejor el actual xD**

* * *

_**Como TODOS ya sabemos NADA me pertenece, quizás excepto la historia loca y enredada que les traigo, los personajes son de su respectivo autor.**_

_**AU| BL | Lenguaje vulgarmente sexy (?)**_

* * *

Si querías soledad, muy pocos sabían dónde encontrarla, era en aquella alejada montaña, aquella que colindaba con las tierras fantasmas, que eran el preludio antes del infierno… antes de adentrarse a la parte trasera del territorio de los ángeles o serafines, como gusten llamarles, para los demonios seguían siendo la misma escoria, excepto quizás para uno…

Y ahí se encontraba nuestra excepción, Eren miraba hacia el cielo, rogándole a las estrellas y a las lunas hermanas que aquel ángel al que había tratado de salvar se encontrase con vida y a salvo.

Necesitaba pensar, necesitaba encontrar el porqué se había apiadado de el alma de aquel ser inhumano, si el era un guerrero innato, tanto así que era conocido como la esperanza de los demonios, el porqué arriesgo su reputación y a su raza al salvar a ese demonio de orbes tormentosos….

Bueno quizás si sabia el porqué, solo que no quería admitirlo…

No quería admitir que su piel blanca, parecida a la porcelana le había atraído.

No quería admitir que al ver en sus ojos la gran soledad y tristeza que habitaba en ellos, deseaba hacerlas desaparecer.

Que deseaba hacerlo sonreír y que él, como la vez anterior, fuese siempre la causa.

-¡Argh! ¿Qué rayos me pasa?- Grito a la nada, a las lunas que le miraban… _se grito a sí mismo._

"_**Estoy comportándome como cría enamorada"**_

Se tomo la cabeza con ambas manos y se revolvió el cabello, tratando así de alejar aquel estúpido pensamiento, pero cuando recordaba la sonrisa que le dedico aquel serafín… no podía evitar sonrojarse.

Se levanto de donde se encontraba sentado y mirando hacia las estrellas con convicción dijo en un susurro:

-Ok… lo admito… creo que… me eh… enamorado a primera vista…-

Por lo menos se encontraba solo, y así podía admitir sus sentimientos, sentimientos de _amor._

-de ese estúpido y malhablado….-

-¿Eren?- se escucho una voz perturbando la tranquilidad en la que se hallaba el joven.

-¿Mikasa?- Sus ojos verdes brillaron en la obscuridad, aquella joven no lo habría escuchado… ¿o si?

-Eren, estaba preocupada por ti, mira que salir a estas horas… ¿qué haces hasta acá?, hace frio y está muy solo….-Murmuro la morena con sincera preocupación, digo, era normal preocuparte por alguien a quien querías mucho.

-Nada, solo salí a dar un paseo y por azares del destino termine acá-

-Está bien, pero si vuelves a salir puedes avisarme, no es bueno que preocupes a tu _prometida_…- exclamo lo ultimo con orgullo, abrazando al joven.

Si, Mikasa Ackerman es la prometida de Eren.

Al ser Mikasa hija del caudillo [También conocido como el rey de las bestias] no podía convivir con muchas personas, quizás excepto con los sirvientes y con los hijos ilegítimos de su padre.

Y entre aquellos hijos se encontraba Eren, quien fue sacado de su hogar, perdiendo a su madre y llevado a la fuerza para servir a la causa del rey; y gracias a que tenia la misma edad que la chica, tuvo que convivir con ella.

Mikasa, en sus tiempos como novata era débil y quizás algo torpe, en varias ocasiones Eren le salvo la vida, porque ahí las practicas eran un campo real de batalla, ahí también podías perder la vida.

Pero ahora era una de las más poderosas demonio que se ponían encontrar en esas tierras, temida y admirada por muchos, sus alas obscuras como la inmensa noche, le ayudan en su tarea de matar y ella era conocida como "El terror de los ángeles". Y al ser la primogénita de su padre podía tener lo que quisiese, si, esto también incluía personas.

La joven se encapricho con que quería el cariño del de ojos verdes para ella sola, así que cuando le pidió a su padre poder casarse con Eren, este no se negó, mando a llamar al castaño y le dijo directamente que se estaba prometido con Mikasa; este no se pudo negar, no tenia voz ni voto en cuanto a las decisiones del rey, además pensaba que, no podía ser tan malo estar con ella, quizás así se podía librar del campo de batalla que tanto odiaba.

O eso era lo que él pensaba hasta el momento en el que se encontró con el ángel… con _su_ ángel.

Ahora, importaban poco las palabras dichas por aquel bastardo al que debía llamar padre, así que sin tratar de ser grosero deshizo el abrazo con el que la chica le había envuelto.

-Preferiría que no me abrazases ahora Mikasa, no me siento muy bien y… bueno…- Susurro obviamente incomodo por la cercanía de la chica.

Esta sin embargo esta lo interpreto como vergüenza.

-Está bien Eren, solo recuerda que en unos días se hará el baile, donde se anunciara nuestro compromiso-

-…-

Al ver que el otro no le respondía, se acerco hasta él, deposito un suave beso en su mejilla y se despidió dejándole solo nuevamente.

Solo ahí el muchacho pudo darse el lujo de limpiar su mejilla…

-¡MALDITA SEA!- Grito frustrado golpeando el suelo con ambos puños, ese estúpido baile… Ese estúpido baile sellaría su destino por siempre, seria ahora un Ackerman, y dejaría de ser un Jeager, dejaría morir sus sueños… y lo peor de todo, nunca alcanzaría su libertad, siempre seria un peón más al cual mover hacia el campo de batalla…

Pero sobre todo, nunca más podría volver a ver a aquel Ángel, aquel que ocupaba las noches solitarias en las que el insomnio podía con él…

Pero órdenes eran ordenes y el debía acatar todas y cada una de estas…

* * *

**Bueno... ¿Que les pareció? **

**Perdón por cualquier falta de ortografía que hubiesen podido encontrar... **

* * *

_**Respuesta a los reviews anónimos del capitulo pasado:**_

**YukoSama:** Gracias por leer... & por la recomendación...

**Guest: **Si exactamente ese libro fue... gracias por leer...

**Aylu: **Querida... aquí esta tu resumen del capitulo anterior "Levi se despertó... Fin" (?) xDD

Gracias por seguir leyendo & por tus palabras de apoyo y sobretodo por decir que escribo bien *n*, espero que este capitulo haya cubierto de igual forma tus expectativas. Un beso & un abrazo... Cuídate!

* * *

**Cada review ayuda a que Eren & Levi se encuentren pronto (?) xDD **

**Sin mas que agregar, mes despido... Hasta la próxima! **


	4. Chapter 3: En busca de mi bestia

**Hola!****  
****Buenas tardes, noches días u lo que sea en el lugar del mundo donde viven...**

**Aquí les traigo el tercer capítulo…  
En el cual veremos a Levi, un poco más de su historia… ****  
****Espero les agrade.**

**Por cierto, tengo que hacer algunos comentarios acerca de la historia, pero eso hasta el final… **

**Mientras tanto, DISFRUTEN!**

* * *

_**Como TODOS ya sabemos NADA me pertenece, quizás excepto la historia loca y enredada que les traigo, los personajes son de su respectivo autor.**_

_**Advertencias:**_

_**AU| BL | Lenguaje vulgarmente sexy (?)**_

* * *

Dio la primera estocada directo al pecho, sacándola rápidamente para realizar cortes en las piernas, para impedirle escapar, para, finalmente, rebanarle la cabeza en un corte limpio….

Aquel muñeco de prueba, quedo prácticamente deshecho…

Levi, envaino su espada en un movimiento rápido. SE había recuperado maravillosamente de la lesión sufrida 2 años y medio atras... si bien en tres meses se curo, le llevo un buen tiempo volver a tomar el ritmo de la batalla... pero pudo hacerlo, tanto así, que nuevamente tenía esa velocidad al matar característica de él…

-Buen trabajo, parece ser que tu hombro sano perfectamente- dijo con gran alegría Hanjie al ver aquel muñeco destruido.

-Eso era lo esperado idiota… después de todo soy yo…-

-Parece ser que tu ego sigue siendo más grande que tu-

-Cállate maldita cuatro ojos…- espeto con enojo, lanzándole su espada directo a la cara, cosa que ella evito con gran maestría.

-Sí, es oficial, estás preparado para volver al campo de batalla- le recordó con una gran sonrisa; al fin después de tantas tácticas, podrían atacar de nuevo el reino de aquellas bestias.

-Claro, es en dos semanas ¿cierto?- cuestiono con fingido interés, aunque por su actitud estoica de siempre, la otra no lo noto.

-Si, creo que quieren darle tiempo a esos demonios para que se confíen y cuando menos sientas ¡PUM! Les atacamos sin piedad- Respondió obviamente emocionada, sin reparar en la cara de odio del otro.

-Está perfecto, si me disculpas es mi turno de vigilar a los esclavos..- y se retiro de ahí sin decir más.

Algo que no sabía su odiosa compañera, es que no solo había avanzado en cuanto a la recuperación de su lesión.

Aprendió más acerca del idioma de los demonios, cuando pudo dejar por fin la cama, el ordenaron cuidar a los esclavos y ahí había aprendido más palabras, aparte del simple idioma que le habían enseñado para mandar ordenes a los esclavos…_y para platicar con el…._

Además había descubierto algo maravilloso…

Podía hacer magia.

Si bien, quizás no era la gran cosa, le servía demasiado, porque descubrió que podía llamar a las diferentes clases de aves e insectos con proponérselo, pero lo que si le serviría en demasía era que…_Podía hacerse invisible._

Al principio le costó bastante, su desaparición era intermitente, pero al descubrir el costo de esto se le hizo poco cuando lo comparaba con la emoción de volver a encontrar a su bestia.

Y todo eso gracias al recuerdo de su madre….

De su familia.

Tanto tiempo en el confinamiento de su habitación, le había dado tiempo para reflexionar, hacer algunas cosas, tomar en cuenta todas las posibilidades… y recordar a su familia…

Su familia… aquella que había perdido tanto tiempo atrás cuando comenzó la guerra, aquella que había dejado en el olvido teniendo en su mente un solo fin _"Venganza"._

_-Mamá… por favor, yo también quiero enfrentarlos…no dejare que lo hagas tu sola, además desde que papá murió, yo soy el hombre de la casa- _

_Un Levi de 8 años trataba de proteger por todos los medios que su única familia que quedaba, pues su padre y sus hermanos mayores tuvieron que ir a la guerra, a pesar de que su clan se especializaba más en la rama de la magia, hechizos y conjuraciones, y morir ahí, sin un funeral digno, sin ver sus esperanzas y sueños realizados, dejando dos corazones vacios._

_-Eh dicho que no, ahora ve y escóndete… eres la única esperanza de la familia…-_

_Y salió de aquel escondite, a enfrentar aquello, solo por él…._

_Y ahí fue donde entrego su vida, por salvar la de él…_

Lo único que el pequeño recuerda después de los horribles gritos de su madre, es que se hallaba en la milicia, y que junto a él se encontraban dos niños más, una castaña con un aspecto algo estrafalario y un rubio con más cejas que cara.

Quienes con el pasar del tiempo, de los años, de las vivencias, se volvieron en algo más que amigos, se volvieron en su nueva familia….

Familia que estaba a punto de traicionar.

Porque el amor que le tenía a su pequeña bestia le podía más que cualquier otra cosa, porque cuando le vio los ojos, cuando ese efímero roce se convirtió en realidad, pudo ver esa pureza y comprensión que solo pocas personas seguían conservando en el campo de batalla.

Y él estaba decidido a encontrarle.

Y su oportunidad se presento un día que no tenía que hacer y con la invisibilidad cubriéndole, se adentro hacia aquella tierra demoniaca, viendo pasar a todas aquellas bestias. Buscaba cualquier indicio de donde se podría encontrar el chico de orbes verdes y piel tostada…

Hasta que como si hubiese estado predestinado… escucho contar a un grupo de jóvenes hablar sobre el baile de compromiso de la hija del caudillo, y que todo el reino debía de acudir a regocijarse en ese día tan especial junto a su futura gobernante en la plaza principal, pero con una condición….que obviamente tenían prohibido tocar al "Apuesto joven" que era el prometido.

Levi dudaba que el supuesto joven "apuesto" fuese tan hermoso como Eren…. Así que poco le importo el resto de la conversación, ya tenía lo que quería….

Un lugar donde hallarlo…

**Bueno… ¿Qué les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado…**

* * *

_**Respuesta a los Reviews anónimos del capítulo pasado:**_

**Aylu:** Hola de nuevo!  
Si lo sé, se está poniendo interesante [Creo que estoy igual de emocionada que tú xD], ya entendí a lo que te referías… jaja perdón, yo pensé que era sarcasmo, ya sabes por lo de mis capítulos "kilométricos" xD. Si bueno, créeme que estoy modificando la historia, cambiando detalles por aquí y por haya, y quitando cosas, que yo en lo personal no considero importantes para el desarrollo de este fic :I  
Muchas gracias por TODO tu apoyo, de verdad, enserio, es divertido leer tus reviews xD.  
También si yo te contara cada cosa que llego a leer… creo que querrías cloro para lavarte los ojos xD . No dejo mis historias abandonadas, quizás me tarde muuuuucho en subir continuación, pero me gusta terminar lo que empiezo, así que no te preocupes. Un beso & un abrazo Cuidate!

**Guest:** Holi querida guest… antes que nada muchas gracias por leer la historia, em… siento mucho decepcionarte, pero poner a Levi de uke, no está en mis planes para esta historia, si bien no me desagrada, [porque eh de confesar que eh leído uno que otro con esa temática], pero como te digo, por el momento no lo tengo contemplado así…

* * *

**Otra cosa que bueno, que les quería comentar, es que quizás esta vez si en tarde mucho para subir el siguiente capitulo, por que no tendré Internet por un rato. **

**Sin mas me despido... Hasta la próxima!**


	5. Chapter 4: Estaba escrito

**Holi!****  
****Buenas tardes, noches o días guapuritas **

**Aquí les traigo el Cuarto capítulo beibis (?)  
En el cual se desarrolla el baile…. Así que dejare a su imaginación que es lo que pasa… 7u7**

**Perdón por el saludo TAN informal… pero se me pego de mi mejor amiga xD**

* * *

****Por cierto, no sé qué me pasa por la cabeza, en el capitulo anterior escribí que Levi se había recuperado **_**"En tres meses"**_**, si bien eso es cierto, el tiempo que paso para reencontrarse con Eren, fue mucho… mucho, mucho más… ejem.. coff coff… "**_**2 años y medio" **_

**Como les digo, no sé que me paso… a veces creo que necesito un beta, o alguien que lo lea y me diga "Nadie puede aprender tanto en tan poco tiempo… explotaría D:" Pero… bueno, solo quería hacer esa pequeñita aclaración, en el capitulo pasado ya lo corregí…****

**Sin más disfruten del capítulo….**

**Otras aclaraciones al final :L**

* * *

_**Como TODOS ya sabemos NADA me pertenece, quizás excepto la historia loca y enredada que les traigo, los personajes son de su respectivo autor.**_

**Advertencias:**

**AU| BL | Lenguaje vulgarmente sexy (?)**

**En este capítulo tome más referencias del libro que tome como base…**

"**Hija de humo & Hueso" [Por si tenían el pendiente (?) xD]**

* * *

Le encantaba estar ahí, era la mejor vista del amanecer…, podía observar toda la ciudad desde ese punto, y sentir como el viento rozaba sus alas negras… pero hoy se encontraba huyendo, se encontraba tratando de esconderse de todo el mundo, se encontraba pensando… pensado en lo que debía de hacer, aquel deber que debía tomar…

_- ¿de verdad todo terminara así?-_ Pensó afligido, dejándose caer hacia atrás, mientras se tapaba el rostro con el dorso de la mano.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Se preparo… hacia dos días que dio por sellado su destino… hacia dos días que decidió tomar la oportunidad que se le presento…

_-Es todo o nada- _ Se dijo convencido… mientras tomaba su mejor traje negro y aquel antifaz con los que ocultaría su presencia el día de hoy…

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

-¡Hey! Anda, despierta…vamos, no me obligues a traer el agua…-siguió moviéndole… el chico no respondía- ¡EREN!-

El aludido se incorporo sobresaltado, ¿En qué momento se había quedado dormido?... ¿Cómo le habían encontrado…? Solo él y Armin conocían ese lugar….

-¿Armin?- cuestiono confuso.

-Claro que si, ¿Quién más seria?-

-No lo sé, perdón, ¿qué quieres?- Pregunto mientras se incorporaba y miraba el sol en su punto más alto…. Había dormida bastante..

-Como que "¿qué quiero?", Eren… Por Nitid… ¡HOY es el baile de tu compromiso con la señorita Mikasa- Le reprendió a voz de grito… ¿Cómo podía olvidar algo tan importante?

Eren bufo… ugh! EL compromiso con Mikasa….

Eso de lo que se estaba escondiendo, aquello de lo que estaba huyendo, pero creo que esconderse en el punto mas alto de la ciudad no le funciono muy bien…

Armin al escuchar su bufido no pudo evitar preguntar…

-Te estabas escondiendo… ¿no es así Eren?-

-Claro que no, ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?- Respondió nervioso, nunca, JAMAS admitiría que se escondía…NUNCA.

-ahora vamos… que te tenemos que tejar como todo un galán… -

-Pero ¿Por qué? ¿No puedo solo presentarme y ya?-

-Es obvio que no… tienes que estar presentable, recuerda de quien serás esposo...- con su sonrisa picara- está sucia camiseta no es nada sexy…- con un hábil movimiento lo jalo y remontaron el vuelo.-Además Annie e Ymir nos está esperando.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

No, no… ¡NO!

-Por Nitid y Ellai Armin, no puedo salir usando ¡ESTO!-

Eren se miro en el espejo de arriba abajo, llevaba una gabardina larga que enmarcaba su cintura, y un pantalón pegado al cuerpo, dejando así ver su bien formado pecho y su duro abdomen… "_demasiado revelador"_.

Empezó a quitarse la gabardina, pero Armin le detuvo.

-Es tu culpa por no tener ropa adecuada para la ocasión-

-Entonces, esto es un castigo por no prepararme con antelación-

-Además… no es como si lucieras demasiado bien, sigues igual de feo, pero más… decente- se burlo con sorna Ymir; ella había acudido al campo de batalla con Eren y Armin, pero una lesión la saco de los campos de batalla, ahora esta se dedicaba al servicio real, o más expresamente a confeccionar ropa y vestidos, tanto para el caudillo como para sus esposas.

-Jajá… muy graciosa, pero te lo digo enserio, no puedo siquiera ponerme una playera o camisa-

-No para ti- respondió esta- Aunque me duela, tengo que admitir que tienes una buena figura para un chico de tu edad, ¿Por qué quieres ocultarla?-

-¿Puedo por lo menos cerrar la gabardina?-

-Por supuesto… que no- respondieron al unísono Armin e Ymir.

-Malditos- susurro enojado, mientras hacía pucheros.

-Ya Eren… solo deja que la señorita deleite su vista con lo que se va a llevar- dijo Ymir pícaramente.

El aludido solo desvió su vista y la fijo en la única persona de toda la sala que no había dicho una solo palabra… Annie.

Entre las personas que acompañaban y cuidaban de Eren, se encontraba Annie, ella al igual que Armin eran las únicas personas en las que el confiaba plenamente, pues bien que mal, le habían hecho compañía, aunque desde que se anuncio en el palacio que Eren estaba comprometido con Mikasa, Annie comenzó a ser más cortante con él.

-¿Tú qué opinas Annie?- Le cuestiono atrayendo su atención.

Y cuando abrió la boca para contestar su voz sonó inexpresiva.

-Estas…muy guapo-

Aquello no parecía un cumplido.

Pero decidió ignorar el tono y la mirada que le dedico y sonrió con total sinceridad.

-Gracias-

-Bien, solo falta darte algo de…_Sabor_- Ymir ordeno a Armin bajar por los hombros la gabardina de Eren, dejando toda la parte de arriba de su cuerpo descubierta.

-¿Eh?... a que te refie…-

Si bien no pudo completar la frase, Ymir le baño en polvillo brillante, y Armin regreso a su lugar la gabardina.

-AZUCAR-

-¡YMIR!-

En un inútil intento de quitársela de encima se sacudió, pero no sirvió de nada, como era muy, muy fina, se le pagaba en las manos.

Aquello era lo que los jóvenes, ya sean hombres o mujeres usaban para dar solo un mensaje… "LÁMEME", si bien, dejar al descubierto su cuerpo, no era suficiente, ahora con aquello brilloso pegado al cuerpo, era una invitación más que clara.

-Ahora ya no pareces un soldado maloliente y sucio-.

Y era verdad, parecía un joven que se iba a casar por decisión propia, que estaba completamente enamorado, tanto así como para llevar azúcar adherida al cuerpo…

Pero… ¿Lo era en realidad? ¿Era ese muchacho supuestamente enamorado que reflejaba el espejo?

Dejo sus cavilaciones de lado y volteo colocándose a su vez, el antifaz que cubriría su rostro esa noche, con una falsa sonrisa.

-Vámonos-

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

La calle que llevaba al centro de la ciudad parecía una serpiente, daba vueltas, se enroscaba…era la ruta procesional durante las grandes celebraciones, como el cumpleaños del caudillo, o el de su hija, las fiestas en honor a Nitid…

La costumbre era recorrer todo el camino, bailando y cambiando de pareja, no importando si se trataba de un hombre o una mujer, lo importante era divertirse, reír y disfrutar, al ritmo de la música que sonaba de fondo, hasta llegar al centro donde habría un gran banquete.

Eren se sumergió entre la multitud con Armin, perdiendo de vista a las chicas, como en años anteriores, como siempre…

Pero este año, había un cambio, nadie, le tomo para comenzar el baile, nadie se acerco a él, mientras avanzaba solo como un alma en pena, mientras sus amigos, reír, y pasaban de brazos en brazos, recibiendo abrazos, y besos de extraños, porque aquella era la costumbre: Un baile con miles de extraños y algunos conocidos, repartiendo muestras de afecto, para celebrar la unidad del pueblo.

Se acostumbraba llevar un antifaz, o una máscara, cubriendo el rostro, supuestamente así nadie sabría a quien tenía entre brazos, pero era solo una excusa, si bien a Eren no se le notaba parte del rostro, todos sabían que era él, su cabello castaño rebelde y sus esmeraldas brillando con cierta melancolía atreves de aquel antifaz color azul.

La música cambiaba de ritmo, así como todos de pareja, pero nadie se acercaba, y quienes hacían ademan de hacerlo, se detenían ante las palabras "_Él es de Ackerman"_.

Siguió deambulando solo entre la muchedumbre, caminando inconscientemente más despacio, quedándose atrás de todos... los ojos se posaban en el, pero lo que él deseaba -las manos, los labios, el calor de otro cuerpo- no.

Entonces, una fuerte mano lo sujeto del antebrazo, aquel roce le llego por sorpresa, ya que había aceptado su soledad como la única acompañante de esa noche.

Supuso que se trataba de Mikasa, pero no, lo que vio fui en hombre, unos 10 centímetros menor que él, que llevaba un exquisito traje totalmente negro y un antifaz negro que cubría la parte superior del rostro.

Como obviamente no se trataba de una chica, ¿Quién era aquel personaje que se presentaba delante él? ¿Quién era ese hombre lo suficientemente loco como para tocarle?...

Aun así, no le importo, e inclino la cabeza para rozar aquellos labios con los suyos en un ínfimo roce, y como si ello hubiese encendido algo, volvió a formar parte del baile, el acompaño sus movimientos, protegiéndolo de empujones y alzándole en vilo de vez en cuando, porque para desgracia del ego de Eren aquel joven, que era más fuerte que él, había tomado el papel del hombre en el baile.

El joven de la máscara nunca le soltó, y lo acompaño hasta que el movido baile se transformo en un simple balanceo.

-Gracias- dijo.

-Gracias a ti, el honor ha sido todo mío.- su voz era como un susurro del viento, pero no por ello varonil, tenía un extraño acento, así que Eren imagino que se trataba de alguien que vivía lejos de la cuidad.

-Eres más valiente que toda esta bola de tontos al pedirme bailar contigo-

-¿Valiente?- su máscara no dejaba ver su expresión, pero es obvio que se trataba de una de desconcierto, acaso le invito sin saber quién era, a quien _ pertenecía_- ¿Tan peligroso eres mi bello joven de ojos esmeraldas?-

-Sí, soy el más terrible que te puedas encontrar- confirmo mientras reía y con cierto pesar inclino la cabeza hacia el piso mientras añadía:

-No sabes quién soy… ¿cierto?-

-Sé quién eres- contesto con decisión- y eh venido hasta aquí para buscarte-

-¿Buscarme a mí?- alzo de repente la cabeza, observando la sombra que hacia el antifaz sobre los ojos del personaje que tenía delante.

-Si, vine desde muy lejos, para buscarte… y darte las gracias-

-¿Darme las gracias?- la curiosidad brillo en sus ojos.

-Creo que será mejor explicarte, por eres todo un idiota, vine a darte las gracias por salvarme la vida-

EL había salvado muchas vidas antes, pero solo una vino a su mente en ese instante…

Campo de batalla… bruma… malas palabras…. _Enemigo… _

-Seguí tu recomendación- añadió- me mantuve vivo.

Al instante siguiente se dio cuenta al fin, el porqué se sentía realmente bien estar en los brazos de aquel extraño y que era ese agradable calor…

_Calor_…

…que los envolvía…

_Sus alas_…

Guio su mirada a la de aquel extraño y gracias a los faroles que acababan de pasar, su mirada resplandeció, como las nubes antes de la tormenta….

-Tú- susurro atónito.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Era impensable, un serafín, ahí….

-Es una locura que estés aquí, ¿Por qué has venido?-

-De verdad que eres idiota o tus oídos no funcionan bien… ya te lo eh dicho, a darte las gracias-

-Pero, podrías morir…- exclamo Eren con genuina preocupación.

-No malgastaría tu regalo en algo tan inútil como morir… o por lo menos no moriré hoy… la situación me guio hasta aquí, fui como si todo estuviese planeado, como si estuviese escrito…-

-¿Cómo si estuviera escrito que? ... digo… si se puede saber-

-Pues Tú… y yo…-

Aquellas palabras acabaron el poco aire que tenía en los pulmones…. ¿ellos dos? ¿Serafín y demonio?, era absurdo.

-Es oficial… estás loco-

-Si yo estoy loco, tú lo estas más, compartimos locura, después de todo fuiste TÚ quien salvo mi vida en aquella ocasión…. Dime ¿Por qué lo hiciste?-

Aquel cuestionamiento no tenía respuesta, porque el mismo no la podía encontrar con ciencia cierta, solo quizás, que pensó que debía protegerlo… que debía él no debía de morir ahí.

Al ver que el no contestaba prosiguió…

-Y esta noche, cuando miles y miles de almas se reunieron aquí, cuando era poco probable que te encontrara, cuando, podría haber pasado toda la noche buscándote sin lograr nada; ahí estabas, solo, viendo bailar a los demás sin hacer nada, apartado de todo, como si estuvieras esperándome…. Y al fin después de mucho… Te encontré…

Al mencionar el hecho de su soledad, le recordó el porqué estaba así, el porqué se hallaba solo….

-Mikasa…- susurro con pesar, no quería, no quería entregarse a ella, no después de que su malhablado y valiente serafín había ido a por él, pero, después de todo, sin importar si estuviese escrito… tenía que cumplir con su palabra….

-Lo siento…-sollozo mientras se liberaba de su abrazo- yo… yo… no puedo-

Y salió corriendo, buscando a aquella que condenaría su vida, echándose el solo la soga al cuello, corrió y corrió empujando a todos, a su paso, hasta que choco con alguien que lo sujeto firmemente de los brazos.

-¿Eren? ¿Por qué corres de esa forma?- pregunto la mujer con voz preocupada.

-Mi…Mikasa- Pronuncio alzando la vista,

Si bien, casarse con ella no era su decisión, el chico debía de admitir que se veía esplendida… su cabello estaba recogido en un elegante moño, su vestido largo, con un corte que dividía el vestido en dos a la altura del muslo, de un negro casi tan profundo como la noche, parecía un simple espejismo, entallando su figura, un escote que resaltaba los mejores atributos de la chica, y en la espalda, sus alas se encontraban recogidas.

La joven le tomo, como quien no quiere la cosa y comenzó a bailar con el…. Como si hubiese estado planeado desde un principio.

-Eren… hoy… te ves…. – no completo la frase, en cambio se dedico a mirar el cuerpo de eren con una extraña mezcla de amor, deseo y… _lascivia…_

-Gracias- contesto con algo de incomodidad- Tú te ves esplendida.

-¿Por qué tu pecho brilla?- cuestiono tocando dicho lugar. Eren lo único que pudo pensar fue un "Preguntas como si no lo supieses ya".

Probó el polvillo blanco…

-Así que azúcar… eh…-

Los colores se le subieron al rostro.

-Yo… Tú…. No… es…. No es lo que crees, todo es culpa de Ymir… y de… Armin, esos malditos…- comenzó a protestar, pero su quedo estático al sentir como unos labios se posaban es su cuello…

-Si querías que te besara, lamiese y tocase, solo me lo podrías haber pedido en lugar de tomar una práctica tan infantil…-susurro con lo que, a oídos de muchos, se trataba de una voz por demás sensual, pero no lo era para él… a él le daba… _Miedo…_

-Pero yo no…-

-De todas formas no importa mucho… Deberás volverlo a hacer, para nuestra noche de bodas, porque hoy yo no estaré… ni hoy ni en un muy largo tiempo.-

Eso no lo esperaba…..

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque me han llamado al frente del campo de batalla… tengo que liderar a un grupo que se enfrentara con esos bastardos-

-Pero entonces yo también...-

-No… tú te quedaras aquí a esperarme, ya eh hecho preparativos para que otro escuadrón suplante el tuyo… no soportaría que te pasara algo...-

-Esta… bien…-

-Bueno, de hecho me dirigía hacia el cuartel en estos momentos, pero por mi buena suerte te encontré antes de irme… te quería decir… adiós.-

Y sello su distancia con un beso...en los labios, manchándolos de rojo carmín.

-Nos vemos mi dulce Eren- emprendiendo el vuelo.

Y él se quedo, ahí, estático, viendo como las figuras pasaban a su lado, hasta que, como en un principio, unos fuertes brazos le envolvieron…

Devolviéndole a la realidad, de nuevo un joven, _ese_ joven, le miro con una mueca de fastidio, lo cual extrañamente alegro al castaño… quien sonrió.

-Al fin te encontré, ¿De verdad creíste que me daría por vencido tan fácilmente?

-No… si te aferraste a la vida con tanto fervor, no creo que un "mocoso" corriendo derribara tus esperanzas...-

-Es obvio que no… - le devolvió la sonrisa.

-¿Y me dirás tu nombre… mi extraño amigo?-

-Es Levi-

-Levi-

Le complacía decirlo, al pronunciarlo se sentía…. Completo.

-¿Cual es el tuyo?

Se lo dijo, a pesar de ya saberlo… y lo repetía como si su vida dependiese de ello…

-Eren, Eren, Eren…-

Dando vueltas y más vueltas… pegándose a su cuerpo… disfrutando de su calor… y de su compañía.

-Y dime Eren, ¿quién era aquella chica que te besaba con tanta confianza?- Le pregunto pasado algún tiempo. Se notaba que estaba celoso, pero nunca lo aceptaría.

-Ella…. Ella… -a Eren le costaba hablar, sentía la garganta seca…- Ella es mi…bueno…-

-Solo dilo ya…- bramo enojado.

-Es mi prometida.-Contesto en un susurro ahogado.

-¿Prometida?... ¿En matrimonio?-

Mas se podría decir que impuesta…

-Si-

-Eres tu el prometido de… _"Esa"-_

-Si-

-Pero dime una cosa… ¿la amas?-

Eren se rio.

-¿Acaso, lo que dije resulta gracioso?-

-Por supuesto que no, solo que eres el primero en preguntarme si le amo… y la respuesta es que no lo sé, ella es como una hermana para mi… mas bien, es _MI_ hermana-

-Pero como algo mas… como mujer… ¿te gusta?-

-No- susurro apenado.

-Entonces ahí esta… no tienes porque hacer algo que no deseas-

-Pero es que tú no comprendes, no tengo otra opción-

-Si la tienes, tienes la opción de elegir con quien estar, _ a quien amar…-_

Eren no respondió.

-Que harías si pudieras… dime, una decisión que quieres ahora mismo-

-Yo quiero… - comenzó, pero cerro la boca al darse cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de decir.

-¿Quieres qué?- Cuestiono

-Si pudiera, si se pudiera en este instante, huiría de aquí…. Contigo…- y los colores se le subieron al rostro…

-Entonces vamos- regalándole un tierno beso, cargado con todas aquellas emociones que acumulo a lo largo de aquellos años en los cueles solo podía soñar con él. Segundos después le miro directamente a los ojos y en su mirada resplandecía la decisión de querer estar con él, de querer huir de ahí.

Y como si en verdad, todo estuviese planeado, como si de verdad Ellai… aquella diosa, se hubiese compadecido de aquellos dos…. Como si en verdad, todo estuviese a su favor, comenzaron a resplandecer en el cielo los fuegos artificiales, llenando de color la noche, y permitiéndole a la pareja escapar de ese monstruoso lugar.

Se alejaron volando…

Y todo habría marchado bien entre los dos amantes, si no hubiese sido por alguien que les vio alejarse de la multitud.

* * *

**Y con eso llegamos al fin de otro capítulo… espero les haya gustado… que se los escribí con amors (?) & bueno, no sé, deberían amarme o algo así, escribí cerca de 11 hojas en mi bello Word… once… cuando no escribo más de 4 xD**

***Aclaración salvaje…***

**Algunos demonios, así como todos los ángeles, poseen alas, Eren, Mikasa y Armin, las poseen, y al ser demonios su alas deben de ser Darks (?) dícese negras, o por lo menos, esa es mi loca idea xDD El cómo son las alas, se los dejo a su imaginación :3**

* * *

_**Respuesta a los Reviews anónimos del capítulo pasado:**_

**Aylu:**Hola, mira que si continué con el fic, para que veas que cumplo lo que prometo... no tiene nada que ver el hecho de que no quiero latigazos (?)... EL capitulo va dedicado para ti (?) si quieres xD...  
bueno, pasando a lo otro, creo que en eso tienes razón, no hay que ser malas... que a mi no me gustaría que me criticaran (?) ... Con lo de Mikasa... e_e créeme que ganas de matarla no me faltan, pero tendrá que esperar ... que todavía la necesito medio viva... solo medio (?) xD  
Rivaille es seme por naturaleza... No tendré que poner mucho empeño en hacerlo seme rudo, macho & sadico 7u7...  
Muchas gracias por decir que te gusta, enserio... te digo algo, yo creía que nadie tomaría en cuenta la historia... xD  
Besos & abrazos, cuídate querida!

**Yuko Sama: **De hecho... xD

**Anvaz:** Hola! Que bueno que te gusto la historia... No te preocupes, seguirá siendo Rieren... por siempre y para siempre (?) xD  
Pues, aquí esta la continuación, espero te haya gustado... ksdjlfskj que bello... la leíste cuando la subí como One-shot...  
Si, obvio tienen que tener un final feliz, no puedo dejar que acaben feo :c yo también odio las tragedias, ponen triste a la gente ;w; Quizás tenga drama... pero tiene que tener un final feliz... EH DICHO! xD  
Por cierto... gracias por leer & comentar... Un beso & un abrazo, Cuídate!

* * *

**Aprovecho para agradecerles que comenten.. y aunque no lo hagan, por tomarse el tiempo de leer, de verdad gracias ^^ **

**Por cierto... Puede que haya LEMMON SALVAJE (?) en el próximo capitulo... yo se que ustedes lo desean... pero diganme si, si o no xD**

**Bueno, ahora si... esto seria todo de mi parte... **

**Hasta la próxima! :3**


End file.
